TvNimerise Original/TvNimerise News/Transcript/16.09.2018
(TvNimerise News intro) Anchorman: Hello and Welcome to TvNimerise News, I'm Anchorman Romanski and listen to the latest news. Anchorman: An event to pre-screen first two episodes of the upcoming Seishun Buta Yarou wa Bunny Girl Senpai no Yume wo Minai TV anime held on Saturday has announced- (the scene cuts to the behind the scenes of the new anime) Anchorman: that both sixth and seventh volumes of the light novel series Seishun Buta Yarou wa Yumemiru Shoujo no Yume wo Minai and Senshun Buta Yarou wa Hatsukoi Shoujo no Yume wo Minai will get an anime movie. Titled Seishun Buta Yarou wa Yumemiru Shoujo no Yume wo Minai, it will include both volumes and premiere in Japanese theaters next year. (the scene cuts back to the Anchorman) Anchorman: In this thread, you'll find a comprehensive list of Fall 2018 titles with an accompanying promotional video (PV), commercial (CM), trailer, teaser, or announcement. (the scene cuts to the showcase of Fall 2018 Anime) Anchorman: This post will be updated to include a video for titles that are missing one, leading up to the start of the season. Titles that already have a video embedded will instead have their newly released videos added to the video tab in their respective entries. For convenience, the video tab can be accessed via the additional videos link next to the embedded video. If a title is missing a video, feel free to post it in this thread. (the scene cuts back to the Anchorman) Anchorman: Tomorrow, don't lose the new episodes with Gacha the Animation and New Shining Revolution, the series was the animation studio TvNimerise Original. Let's see the previews. (the scene cuts to the new preview of Gacha the Animation) Lucas Lee: Charlotte Mei preparing the new sport lessons. The problem is that running is not good. Next time on Gacha the Animation: Charlotte Mei the Running Master. (the scene cuts to the new preview of New Shining Revolution) Kilari: That's beautiful day... But no Cata's Language Barrier Teacher, i got no idea what he's say. Next time on New Shining Revolution: Language Barrier Teacher is the Day Out. (the scene cuts back to the Anchorman) Anchorman: Second anniversary event for the puzzle game Stand My Heroes held on Saturday has announced TV anime adaptation for the series. (the scene cuts to the behind the scenes of the new anime) Anchorman: The heroine is a new officer works under the Narcotics Control Department of Ministry of Health, a.k.a Matori. Any narcotic medicines don't work on her, and the story begins with her just entered the department start working with other officers. Anchorman: So coming next year on TvNimerise and online at the Nimerise+. (the scene cuts back to the Anchorman) Anchorman: First year anniversary event for the cellphone game Azur Lane held on Saturday has announced that the game will receive a TV anime. Main staff members have been revealed. (the scene cuts to the behind the scenes of the new anime) Anchorman: Grotesque, strong enemy called Siren has suddenly appeared from the sea. In order to fight against them, a group of army Azure Lane has formed. They were successful in stopping the attack from Siren for a moment using warships, but the different ideals from the people who formed it has been obvious. The story is about girls fight the strong enemies that they never face while dealing with the trouble in each camp. Anchorman: That anime coming next year on TvNimerise and online at the Nimerise+. (the scene cuts back to the Anchorman) Anchorman: We're break to the more anime news, stay tuned. (TvNimerise News starts eyecatch break) (TvNimerise News ends eyecatch break) Anchorman: I'm back for TvNimerise News, let's continue to the latest news. Anchorman: The official website for the previously announced Okoshiyasu, Chitose-chan has announced cast and additional staff members. Kouji Yusa and Kotori Koiwai, (the scene cuts to the behind the scenes of the new anime) Anchorman: Who are from Kyoto, are voicing multiple characters in this short anime while actor Shinichi Tsutsumi will be doing his first anime narration. The ending theme song will be "Nakuko mo Warau" by Nyanzonu Deshi. The anime will broadcast on Saturdays 1:35 a.m. via Tokyo MX and KBS Kyoto starting October 6. And coming soon on TvNimerise Plus and online at the Nimerise+. (the scene cuts back to the Anchorman) Anchorman: This year's 42nd and 43rd combined issue of Big Comic Spirits magazine has announced on Friday that mangaka Naoki Urawasa will begin a new serialization. (the scene cuts to the behind the scenes of the new anime) Anchorman: It will be 11 years since 20th and 21st Century Boys combined manga series ended serialization on July 2007 on this magazine. It will be released on 45th issue of the magazine on October 6. Digital version will also be released for the new series. There is a text written Anoko wa Itsumo Hashitteru, which is not sure if it will be the title to the new series. Urasawa debuted with BETA! in 1983. Some of his titles are Monster, Pluto and Yawara!, which received or will be receiving anime adaptations. Mujirushi, his latest serialization overall, was published via Big Comic Original magazine between October 20 of last year to February 20. (the scene cuts back to the Anchorman) Anchorman: This year's 42nd issue of Weekly Shounen Jump magazine, which has final chapter of Gintama manga released, has announced that Gintama manga will continue via Jump GIGA magazine starting on the December release of the magazine. (the scene cuts to the behind the scenes of the new anime) Anchorman: Hideaki Sorachi serialized the manga series since December 2003 on Weekly Shounen Jump magazine. It was previously announced that the manga series would end. The latest anime series started broadcasting in July 9. The second live-action movie has premiered in Japanese theater in August 17. (the scene cuts back to the Anchorman) Anchorman: Thank you for watching, check out our website for the more anime news. And now on TvNimerise: Mega-Marathon of Aikatsu, and TvNimerise Plus: Gacha the Animation. You have a beautiful day, goodbye. (TvNimerise News outro) Category:Nimerise Group Category:Fanon transcripts